1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus which includes a printer driver for controlling a printing operation of a printer apparatus, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been marketed highly-functional printer apparatuses including a stapling function for binding and outputting a plurality of pages of printed sheets. Conventionally, a printer driver is used to control the printer apparatus to perform processes such as printing, and a printer driver for controlling the printer apparatus having a stapling function sets a stapling position and the number of staples, and the position and size of a binding margin.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-185446 discusses a method performed by the printer driver for setting a stapling position and the number of staples. More specifically, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-185446 discusses a method for installing a user interface which receives a user input to set the stapling position, and a method for displaying the set stapling position as a print preview. In the example, only one stapling position can be set with respect to all print data included in one print job.
Further, there is a printer driver which includes a new user interface in a print preview screen for setting the stapling position and the number of staples. However, such a printer driver can also only set one stapling position with respect to all print data included in one print job in.
As described above, only one stapling position can be set with respect to all print data included in one print job in a conventional printer driver. As a result, a user is unable to specify a setting such as dividing the print data included in one print job into a plurality of subsets and stapling each of the plurality of subsets, or stapling a portion of the subsets.